Firefly:STRANDED
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: The story of serenity and the romance between mal and river. Rated for sexuality


Mal and river are inside a cabin with a fire, going in the old fireplace.

Both together in bed naked, river laid her head on male bare chest.

She was Holding his hand and her hand on his heart.

River's Brown eye's started at him with love.

He was looking at her with his bright eye's too.

Wondering how two different people falling love

Ended up in bed together.

River lift up her lips to kiss him passionately,

Started two month's ago...

Mal noticed river looked angry and was crying,

She came to the opposite direction from the cargo

Bay. Run up to the bridge slammed the door shut,

Mal was shocked.

He went to go see Simon and ask him what his sister's

Problem was. When he got near the shuttle he noticed

It was opened, He came in like he always has done.

When he did he looked at Inara in bed and noticed

She wasn't alone.

Mal walked out in anger he couldn't believe it,

Inara was sleeping with Jayne of all people but

Then again they both slept with different people.

Mal went to his bunk he slammed his fist against the

Wall , it hurt his knuckles.

The next morning...

River didn't show up for breakfast

Mal wasn't surprised but inara and Jayne

Were sitting there acting like they didn't do

Anything wrong.

Then lunch came around and river didn't show up

Either, Simon was wondering where she was at,

Even Jayne and river and everyone else

Was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure she's fine doc, she'll show up when

She's ready" mal spoke.

Then supper was coming up, river still did not show up.

Mal made two plates decided to look for her.

"River" he knocked on the door to her room

It opened slowly.

"I brought you dinner" he had a plate for her,

Mind if I join you?

"Yes! You may" she opened the door wide for him to enter.

He walked in her room noticed her hair looked messy and

Her eyes were red from crying.

They both sit on the bed eat there dinner, neither

One talking or saying anything they were both silent.

For the past mouths...

Inara notice mal and don't come to her room

As much as he used too.

He don't talk to her, never look at her

Just nothing. Mal was spent more time

With river, they where talking, laughing.

Jayne had seen mal and river walk side

By side. When river start going down

The stairs, mal held out his hand

She took it for some time they don't talk

Just laugh.

River was coming to the meals again, she doesn't

Sit by Jayne as usual, she sat by mal on the other

Side, The crew noticed the change too.

Two months later...

River was happy today, she was on a job with mal.

But it was going to be an easy job, just a delivery

Some medical supplies. She wanted to buy a few dresses too.

After the completion of job both got what they wanted.

They were about to ready to head back to serenity when

River felt the unwelcoming of the thoughts so dark.

"Captain , we'd better get back to serenity"

"Why?"

"Reavers"

Mal and river and it to the mule but there where two

Reaver ships coming down on them.

Mal grab a communicator "wash give serenity in the air now"

"Sir,there a reavers ship is near us"

Mal and river know three tea her ship's was worst than two ship.

"Get the hell out of here now!"

"But sir"

But nothing, get out of here now" mal yelled.

River knew this was killing mal to send the ship away.

She saw a wood area near," Mal in the woods " river pointed.

Mal drive the mule in the woods all was left to do was wait and see.

It was almost night fall went they pulled the mule out of the woods.

The town was covered in blood and bodies, clouds covered the sky

Thunderstorms were coming mal drive the far from town

Came upon a cabin.

River grabbed her packages grabbed his too.

They got inside before the rain started. There

Was some logs in the fireplace.

Mal had start a fire river was looking for food

Found sound meat, vegetables and some milk.

Both had some food they do not eat much.

Mal undressed first open up the package

For some pajama pants. River took off all

Her clothes and put her new night gown on.

Both had trouble sleeping river toss and turned,

Mal just looked at the celling.

River wrapped her arms around mal, mal did

Did the same, they turned on their side

So mal was facing her.

Both look into each other eyes then slowly

Leaned forward there lips meet with a kiss then pulled

Away then kissed again only it was harder

Deeper kiss there hands moved up and down

There bodies.

Mal 's hands were at the end of her nightgown

And pulled it off her head and threw it over

His shoulder. Her warm hand was inside his pants,

She stroked his cock, turning her on her back.

River's eyes were huge he kiss her cheek, neck,

Taking a nipple in his mouth sucking on it,

His callous hand moved down her stomach stop

At the waist of her panties, start to pulled them off.

River breathing was a little shake, she was wet

When his hand was on her clit. She pulled his pants

Down, he was right in between her legs.

Mal thrust his hips forward and and stopped

For a moment then pulled out thrust back in harder,

Faster, After an hour it was over with.

Both were exhausted river was the first one to fall

Asleep then mal lied awake for awhile then

He fell asleep.

After four days serenity came back for them,

Mal told inara he knows she had slept with Jayne,

Inara knew she had two people deeply.

River told Jayne she had found him in inara

Bed before he said anything. River told Jayne

That they would never happen , that mal gave

Her hope for a future.

Inara had tears running down her face,

She had broken mal 's heart and had paid for it.

THE END


End file.
